


Burnt Cookies

by bloopy_moons



Series: Play Again || Derp Crew One Shots [3]
Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chilled's the wingman, John doesn't want a wing man, John is also bad at cooking, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: "These taste horrible,"Or, the one where John is trying to make cookies and Chilled isn't helping.





	Burnt Cookies

" _These taste horrible,"_  Chilled stated, cookie crumbs falling from his mouth as he chewed loudly. John sighed, frustrated, as he tried to measure out the correct amount of baking soda into the dough.

"I know," he whined, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong though!" John cracked a few eggs in with the other ingredients before beginning to whisk it all together.

"I don't know man, I'm just here for the free cookies," Chilled took a bite of another cookie, "and the emotional support too of course," John rolled his eyes and continued to stir.

"Why are you even making cookies anyway? You've never been one to really bake..." Chilled tapped the side of a cookie against the counter top finding it to be rock hard.

"Well, except that one time you were trying to impress someone," Chilled glanced up, seeing John's face turn bright red as he sped up his movements.

"Wait, you  _are_  trying to impress someone! Alright spill, who's the lady you're trying so hard to impress?" Chilled smiled wickedly as he grabbed another cookie deemed 'bad' and took a bite.

"Shut up, there isn't a 'lady'. I just... I just wanted to make cookies," John moved away to grab a clean cookie sheet before plopping glops of batter on top.

"Alright so it's a dude? Do I know him?"

John glared at him, sliding the cookie sheet into the oven. This only seemed to excite Chilled more as be began listing people they both knew off one by one to try to get a reaction.

"Ze? Aphex? Ritz? Is it Tom? None of them, huh? Hopefully it's not me because if it is I'm anything but impressed by  _these_  cookies,"

"Oh, come on they aren't that bad!" John replied defensively before grabbing one a biting down hard on it, wincing at how hard the cookie was. Chilled laughed and shook his head before glancing around the kitchen hoping to see something that would give him a hint for who it is.

"Galm?"

John diverted his eyes quickly as his faced turned a bright pink. Chilled's smile widen.

"He should've been my first guess," Chilled chuckled, "you know, you should have invited him over, at least he would've helped. Maybe then your cookies wouldn't be burning," John turned around to see smoke rise from the oven.

"Come on! I just put those in!" John shouted before rushing to pull the pan out, smoke rising from the oven. Chilled stood, holding an old magazine, to wave under the smoke detector so it would stop beeping. As he did so, he pulled out his phone and swiped over to Twitter.

"Why are cookies so difficult!" John muttered, poking at the burnt but raw blobs spread onto the sheet. He used a spatula to scrape them into the trash and glanced up at Chilled to see his sliding his phone back into his pocket. Chilled caught his look and put his hands up defensively.

"Don't worry, all I did was call for help," John stared silently, opening and closing his mouth a few times as he tried to form his words.

"You didn't-?"

"Yeah, yeah I did," Chilled smiled cheekily, sitting back down on the stool

XXX

"You were right these do taste horrible," Galm said wincing at how hard the cookie was. John's face tinted red as he looked everywhere but at the two Anthonys that sat in his kitchen.

"See, now you see why I called you!" Chilled said ecstatically. Galm shook his head.

"Alright, but I can't bake," Galm said pointedly.

"That's fine! We just need you to tell him what he's doing wrong," Galm sighed, looking over at John who had moved to the other side of the kitchen. He looked back at Chilled who sat back in his chair as if he was waiting for his favorite show to come on.

"Alright John let's start I guess,"

They began, Galm reading aloud the steps from the recipe John had found online. The kitchen was small, and with the mess from John's previous attempts of baking covering the majority of the counter space they found their selves shoulder to shoulder most of the time. John could feel his face turn darker shades of red every time their hands nearly touched (and even darker when Chilled laughed, but John was ignoring him at the moment). Luckily Galm hadn't seemed to notice as he looked over the recipe for the fiftieth time.

Upon instruction, John poured a cup of sugar into the batter and began to slowly mix the batter together. Already the batter looked better than all the previous batches John had made, he wasn't sure what they had done differently to make it like that, but he didn't care too much. Finally, they put the pan with raw cookie dough into the oven and set the timer for ten-fifteen minutes to bake.

John sighed, relived and hopeful that this batch would turn out edible and turned to was some of the dishes that has built up in the sink. With his back turned away from the pair he zoned out, his thoughts wandering until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, coming back to reality only to get face full of cookie dough they didn't use. He sputtered, using his hands to wipe away at the stickiness as Chilled and Galm laughed.

"S-sorry," Galm laughed, "It was Chilled's idea," John watched as Galm held onto the counter as he laughed, he internally cooed but he quickly pushed that thought away as he turned off the faucet and moved to rub dough onto Galm's face. Galm recoiled, almost shocked as Chilled howled in laughter.

Both of them stopped, glancing at each other, then to Chilled, then back before grinning at each other and reaching at the bowls of dough.


End file.
